


Interviewer

by morukyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cliche, Future Fic, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morukyuu/pseuds/morukyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Kuroko worked as an interviewer, and Akashi is just famous as always</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interviewer

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely don't own Kuroko no Basuke, it's characters and all is Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei's!!  
> i adapted the song from a vocaloid song by Kuwagata-P with the same title as the fic title, Interviewer. it's sung by Megurine Luka  
> it's pretty cliche if you ask me, the song didn't cover the fic from the start until the end too  
> so if you're wondering from where to where, you should listen to the song! i recommend it to you!  
> oh, and fyi, this is my very first fic, and it's my OTP!!  
> oh, oh!! and, the answers for the questions! some of them are true, and some of them is just a guess!  
> sorry for my bad english too ;;  
> plus, i'm sorry if it's OOC, especially for Akashi's dad, cuz i like it that way more  
> like, how he used to be very strict, but began to soften on Akashi since oreshi came back in the Winter Cup  
> y'know, repenting(?) nah, he just wanted to love his son more ♥

Kuroko was sitting near the window while listening to the songs on the radio. All those songs are always saying something like, “Your life is precious, don’t waste it away.” Kuroko just sighed and thought, “How could that be when even if I were to be replaced, no one would even notice and care.”

 

Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing. He turned off the radio and went to answer the phone, “Hello?” he heard a familiar voice from across the phone, “Aah, Kuroko-kun? Is that you?”

“Yes, senpai.” It was his senior, Aida Riko. She used to be his basketball club’s coach in high school.

“Ooh, how’d you guess it was me?”

“I just guess it.”

“Well anyway, I’ve got a job for you.”

“When is it?”

“Tomorrow. You’ll be interviewing Akashi.”

“… By Akashi, you mean Akashi-kun?”

“Yes, exactly! You guys were close in middle school and high school even outside basketball right? Then it’ll help a lot! And, since you know a lot about him too, you just need to ask a few questions. Can you do it?”

“Yes, of course.” Although he doesn’t really want to do it, not the job, just the person he’s going to interview’s the problem.

“Good, I’ll send the questions you need by email. Make sure to note it, okay?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll leave it to you! Thanks, Kuroko-kun!”

“Yes, senpai.”

Then he closed the phone. Sighing again, he opened his email and noted down the questions. He thought, “Ah, I forgot to ask senpai about the appointment schedule.” After he finished writing down, he contacted Riko and received the time and place for the meeting.

 

At the next day, Kuroko woke up pretty early. He got ready for the meeting and went to the streets. He passed by a small basket court, and his eyes softens as he looked at the court slightly. Suddenly, a voice shouted out to him, “KUROKOCCHI!!!” Kuroko sighed, yet again, recognizing the source of the voice, “What is it, Kise-kun?”

“Yo, Kuroko!”

“Ooh, Tetsu!”

“Ah, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. What are the three of you doing here?”

“Isn’t that obvious? Street basket of course!! Hey, hey, will you join us, Kurokocchi?”

“Great idea, Kise! You should join us, Tetsu! Then you’d be my shadow again!”

“No way, you’re not his light anymore. Get off, Aomine!”

“… I’m not your shadow anymore, nor Aomine-kun’s shadow either.”

“Then Kurokocchi, you can be my shadow now!”

“Shut up, Kise-kun.”

Kise started whining.

“Anyway, I can’t even if I want to. At least today, and just today. Don’t you even notice my attire today?”

“Oh yeah, now that you’ve said it, why are you wearing such formal clothes?”

“This isn’t that formal, Kagami-kun. It’s just a semi-formal attire.”

“Yeah, whatever. So, what kind of thing are you having today?”

“I’ll be having a meeting to interview Akashi-kun today.”

“… What?” The three’s eyes widened.

“Uh, what? An interview..?”

“With Akashicchi..?”

“… You’re kidding me.”

“Yes, you certainly heard me correct. Senpai told me to go and handle the interview.”

“… W-well, at least you could watch us play..?”

“Of course, if it’s just watching, I’ll do it.”

“Uh, oh, yeah! Let’s get this heating up!”

“Tetsu, count the points!”

“Yes.”

Then he watched and counted their games, and stopped the game around one o’clock in the afternoon, “Ah, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Let’s stop the game for a bit.”

“Kurokocchi, you’re missing me out!”

“I think it’s about time I head on to the meeting place. I wouldn’t want to be the late one for the interview.”

“Oh, right I forgot about that.”

“I think you should hurry, Tetsu. Y’know Akashi’s not the type to wait.”

“Uwah, you’re ignoring me! Meanie!!”

“Yes, you don’t need to remind me. And shut up, Kise-kun.”

Kise then cried at the corner edge of the court’s fences.

“Then I’ll be going now. If you would excuse me,” Kuroko bowed.

“Yeah, be careful on your way there!”

“Good luck, Kuroko!”

“Ku-Kurokocchi..!”

Kuroko then left the court and went to the meeting place while the three continued their game after a bit rest.

 

The meeting location is simple, just the usual MajiBa that they all used to go together in middle school. Kuroko sat on his usual window seat with his favorite vanilla milkshake. He looked towards his surrounding. His eyes can only see fake smiles from here and there, it is so that they could fit in. Why? Because just who wouldn’t be scared about being hated? Kuroko sighed again, he thought while covering his mouth, “I’m sighing so much today.” Then a voice called out to him, “Observant as ever, I see.” Kuroko turned his head towards the source of the voice and saw standing beside him, is none other than the person he’s waiting for smiling. Kuroko nodded in aknowledgement, “Good afternoon, Akashi-kun.” He gestured Akashi to take the seat across him.

“It has been a while, hasn’t it? How have you been?”

“Yes, it has. I’m fine, thank you for your concern, Akashi-kun. And I believe you are in perfect condition.”

“Haha, of course.”

“Akashi-kun, about the interview. I’ll be only asking you a few questions, but if you have any questions you don’t want to answer, it’s okay. You can just tell me you don’t want to.”

“Sure do.”

“Now, for the first question. What’s your favorite music?”

“I don’t really have a preference for that. But if I had to choose one, it would be classics.”

“Then, what about your favorite food? I don’t actually need to ask again though. Since the answer would be tofu.”

Akashi chuckled, “You have a good memory.”

“Boiled tofu?”

“Of course.” His smile has yet to leave his face.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” Kuroko let out a small smile on his lips.

“Neither have you.”

“Well, now for the next question. Who’s the person you-..” Kuroko stopped at the sentence. He knew he had to ask this for the job, but his voice won’t come out. Kuroko laughed at himself, he thought, “How could I ask him such a question?” He snapped out of his thought as Akashi called out to him.

“Kuroko?”

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong?”

“A-ah. No, it’s nothing.”

“Then why did you stop in the middle of the sentence. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I am. Let’s continue to the question, what’s yo-“ He was going to continue, when Akashi cut in,

“It was a ‘who’ question. Not a ‘what’. Why did you skip a question?”

“No, I didn’t skip any questions.”

“Okay, you’re hiding something.”

“Nope, I’m hiding nothing.”

Akashi stared at Kuroko’s eyes as Kuroko’s eyes are looking away from the stare, avoiding eye contact. Akashi reached out to grab Kuroko’s note, but Kuroko’s keen observation and reflex speed helped him get away by moving his hand back with his note. But since Kuroko was missing a few miliseconds, Akashi managed to trap him so that he can’t retreat his moves, but Akashi can slowly reach his note by time. Just a little bit more, and he’ll get his hands on the note. Or it should have. His phone rang and vibrated from his pocket. Kuroko stared at his eyes with an ‘answer-your-phone-now’ look. Akashi stared back with an “I-can-always-call-him/her-back-later’ look. Kuroko’s eyes are now staring at him with a ‘but-it’s-disturbing-other-guests’ look. Akashi finally sighed and backed down. He answered the phone with a rather displeased tone, “Yes?” On the other side of the line, was the voice of his father, “What? It’s me, hey.”

“Make it quick.”

“Okay, okay. Get back to your office. There’s an urgent agreement we need to deal with.”

“I’m sorry, but now I’m― “ he wanted to continue but was cut by his father,

“Yes, I know. You’re currently doing an interview, right? And I heard the interviewer was Kuroko, wasn’t it? Well then, why don’t you ask him to postpone the interview until tomorrow? And then you can walk around town with him after the interview to relax.”

He thought of the profits out of the offer, and finally sighed, “Fine.”

“Okay, then send my regards to Kuroko for me. And hurry up! Be here in 10 minutes!”

“You’re in my office?” He felt stressed by the thought and covered his face with his palm.

“…Yes, I’m sorry.”

“I’ll just go there now, see you there.” He then cut the phone immediately, “Kuroko, that was my dad. He told me to send you his regards.”

“Yes, thank you. What did you talk with him about?”

“He needs me to go back to my office now. And he’s even entered the office.”

“Then you should go then.”

 “We’ll meet here again tomorrow at 11, okay?” Akashi eyed him with eyes that’s like saying, “Don’t you dare to refuse the meeting.”

The baby bluehead suddenly felt cold on his shoulders and down to his spine, he won’t show it though,“Yes. And please do send him back my regards when you meet him later.”

“Of course. And just adding, I won’t forget about the question you skipped earlier, be reminded.”

“.. Yes.”

He then watched as Akashi left and went to his office. He sighed yet another time, but this time is the first relieved sigh. He thought as he sipped his vanilla shake, “That was close..” he then continued his thought as he moved his gaze to the outside, “That third question.. well.. it actually doesn’t matter even if he answered it, because it’s okay even if it’s not me.” As he finished his vanilla shake, he finally said, “Let’s go home.”

 

He arrived at home and went straight to drop his body weigh on his bed. Kuroko had his mind filled with today’s postponed interview. Well, if you were a guy, and was about to ask your crush, who is also a guy, about who he likes, it wouldn’t quite make sense would it? Which kind of guy would talk about that, which is obviously a girl’s talk. He internally screamed, “No one would be able to understand.” In truth, he actually just wanted to be loved even if it’s just on the surface. Though even if he asked, the redhead would probably just thought of it as normal, well, it was an interview afterall. He feels like his life won’t turn up to anything, so why would he even think that someone like Akashi would have feelings for him? He thought like why won’t he just make something out of himself? “Let’s just pretend like I’ve made or accomplished something.” He whispered to himself and somehow he always managed to laugh at that. He thought to himself again, “What am I lacking? Just ‘whatever’ won’t fit in this, because obviously I don’t need any answer to it too, and might as well say I’m lacking a whole bunch.” In the gloomy hour before 7 PM he said as he closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms, “Aah, just please let me sleep even for a little.” It takes a lot of time, but slowly, and slowly, he began to fall into his sleep.

 

The baby bluehead woke up in the next morning at around 8 AM. He walked to the washroom and repaired his bedhair. He brushed his teeth and took a shower before getting into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee to wake his eyes up. After he finished his morning activities, he looked at the clock which told him that it’s still 10 in the morning. Well, to say that it’s a “still” is a bit weird, since he’s going to meet with a certain redhead later at 11 AM.

 

He was planning on using a semi-formal attire for the interview though, well that certainly changed because of the redhead’s message this morning; telling him to wear a casual attire. So he re-chose his attire for today.

 

Closing in to the appointed time of meeting, Kuroko had arrived at the café again. He also sat on the same seat, where he could see the pedestrians walks passing by the window next to him. With the vanilla milkshake on his table, he looked up to his watch. “…5 more minutes,” he mumbled softly. He took a sip on his milkshake and leaned back against the seat. Not long after that, a familiar voice called out, “Kuroko.” The called person turned his attention to the source of the voice. He nodded as in a greeting towards the person in front of him, “Good afternoon, Akashi-kun.” The redhead then took the seat across from him again.

 

There was a bit of silence until Kuroko glanced at the window once more, then to Akashi, “Then, may we continue yesterday’s interview?”

“Of course.” He gave Kuroko the face saying, ‘I haven’t forgotten about yesterday’s skipped questions so don’t you dare skip it now.’ Even though the message was received well, Kuroko still dared to skip it. Because there is just no way he would ask him about it.

“What’s your favorite movie?” Akashi got a bit pissed as soon as he heard the word ‘what’. He didn’t show it, though I’m sure Kuroko noticed it. The redhead answered it anyway.

“I don’t really watch movies, so I’m not quite sure about that. But if I were to choose, I think it would probably be about world history.”

“Yes, I do remember our history class. It was interesting indeed.” He slipped a tiny smile from his lips, didn’t go unnoticed though, “The next question is, what is your favorite word or line?”

“You asked something cruel, huh?” he chuckled, “’ 頭が高いぞ’(zu ga takai zo; your head’s too high). Though I believe you’ve asked me about this before.”

“True, I did ask you before. I remember it quite clearly, you answered with the same words too.” He looked down, recalling about that exact day, with the milkshake in his hold. He took a sip or two, then placed the shake on the table.

He took his notepad and faced Akashi again the second after to give the last question, “Okay, Akashi-kun. The next one would be the last question.” He was unaware that he let a slight silent passed, and Akashi didn’t hestitate nor waste even one second to take the chance to bring up the skipped question, “Kuroko―” Kuroko immediately noticed what he’s going to say at the second Akashi spoke up so he hastily cut it. And hasty moves never goes right, “Akashi-kun. Do you have someone that-…” Kuroko forgot that the last question would be something like that too due to his mind that went blank for a second. He stopped in the middle again realizing the full sentence. If Kuroko panicked, it didn’t show on his face. But surely, the air changed. Now, the redhead is pretty pissed,

“You skipped two questions.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to feel sorry, there’s no reason for you to. Just ask me those two questions. And I don’t want to waste anymore time on this interview, because you do remember that my father gave us the day.”

“Yes. But I’m sorry, I’m really not skipping any questions. The two questions you mentioned are not yours.” Akashi glared at that.

“I know that you’re lying. So don’t give me that. Just hurry with the question, and let’s get this done with.”

“As I said before, Akashi-kun. I’ve already asked you the questions I needed from you. So if you have business or something you would like to do after the interview, you are now free to do so.”

“Then give me that notepad to prove me that what you’re saying is true. I believe that it’s on the same page, meaning that it’s still in the list of the questions for my interview.”

“No, Akashi-kun. There are also answers from my recent inter―”

“Don’t give me that too. That notepad is clearly new. And from the looks, you probably have just used two or three pages. Plus, from what I’ve remembered, your recent interviews is your interview with Kise. Believe me, I don’t need that information. So hand me it,” he held out his hand. Wow, how many times did Kuroko lied to the redhead today?

“You are correct. But still, no.”

“… How should I make you hand it over, I wonder.”

“I don’t think I would ever.”

“Is that so? What if I said that I would give you a one year worth of premium vanilla milkshake in exchange for it?” Obviously, Kuroko couldn’t resist to be tempted to the offer. But somehow he managed to let a word out of his mouth.

“Lies.”

“Do you think that I’m the type to tell lies?”

“… No, thruthfully I think that you might just give it.”

“I would, of course. So, would you hand it to me?”

“I’m sorry, it’s still a no.” He did his best to resist, really.

“… You’ve gotten more stubborn, I see.”

“I think so too.”

“This isn’t getting anywhere. Let’s change the topic first.”

“Then, what are you planning to do after this?”

“My father said it yesterday, right? That we could have a walk throughout the town. Are you free though? If you are, I would like to have you as my company. Walking alone would be boring.”

He remembered that Aida also gave him a free day after his interview with Akashi, so why not? “Sure, I’m free after this. And it would be my pleasure to accompany you to town.”

“Hn, let’s go then.” He returned the faint smile as he stood up, then led the way outside. Kuroko nodded and followed right behind him and to his side.

 

They walked around and went even to a game center. Well, who wouldn’t freak out to see an Akashi in a game center. They coincidentally met with some bunch of others in the streets. In the game center, they met Midorima who was trying to get a required lucky item from the crain game. They found Kise in the photo booth, taking narcistic pictures of himself and by himself, alone. Uh, it’s not that Akashi and Kuroko was going to take a picture from the photo booth. It’s just that they were just passing by when Akashi asked what it was. While Kuroko was explaining it to him, exactly at that time, Kise’s hands accidentally pushed the curtain of the photo booth, which made the chance for Kuroko and Akashi to see him inside. And they did saw him. Kise stunned with a flat face until the curtains covered the booth again. Akashi and Kuroko just walked away while pretending to not know him and that they didn’t see anything back there. They continued their… errr… “walk”, and ate at a nearby cafe. After they finished eating, they stopped at a park and sat on a bench.

 

From the shade color of the sky, it should be around 4 or 5 PM. They looked at the sky in silence until Kuroko unconciously spoke out his thoughts, “I really love the sky.” There was a slight sign of fondness in  his voice, which made the redhead wondered and turned his face at the baby bluehead.

“Oh? And what part of it made you like the sky so much?”

“…” Kuroko thought if he should really answer this, but he answered it in the end. Afterall, who’d notice this hint of his, at least he doesn’t want anyone to notice it, especially from the person himself, “I just love it’s color. From when the shade of color changes. And from what I’ve seen, the sky is never black in the night actually. It’s just the shade of nearly black but still blue colored.”

Akashi hummed, “Do you like the shade of it’s red?” He questioned as if he noticed the point that Kuroko secretly mentioned. The point which leads indirectly about the feelings Kuroko had held and kept inside him towards the redhead.

“Yes, I do very much so.” Kuroko answered truthfully, because yes, he really loves both of them.

There was a pause before Akashi brings up the avoided topic, since he had a feeling that this is the right timing, “So, would you finally give me your notepad?”

Kuroko was startled, “…” he thought for a while, “Since it’s quite late, and I believe you’d also be going back near this time,” True, Akashi was about to get back to his office, since he also got the feeling that his father had enetered his office again, “and if my memories aren’t blind, you shouldn’t have known of my address and contact number.” A pause, “Okay, I’ll give it to you. You don’t have to return it afterwards, just keep it.” Kuroko stood up, and prepared to go back. As he was about to go, he handed his notepad into Akashi’s hands. Then he hurried back home while Akashi looked at him dissapearing from his sight.

 

Not long after that, droplets of rain starts to fall, and it gradually pours more and more turning into heavy rain. Fortunately, Akashi was already standing at a bus stop with a narrow shelter covering him from the rain, but Kuroko who was rushing to get home, hasn’t arrived yet at that time. He didn’t bring his umbrella with him, because the forecaster said that the chance of today’s down pour is nearly 0%. In the end, Kuroko got himself drenched due to rain when he arrived at home. He did what he needed to avoid getting sick. After that, he got on bed and fell asleep. He’s definitely tired thanks to a certain redhead.

 

While on the other side, Akashi was busy keeping the notepad dry from the rain by being cautious of not to get a single drop of rain on him while he waited for his car. As soon as he got into the car, his father called him again saying that he needed “help”. Which Akashi groaned and complained at that, but still “helped” him in the end. He wanted to finish “helping” his father faster, so he told his father that he’ll do some of it in the car too. After he finished “helping” his dearest father, he went to his bedroom and brought Kuroko’s notepad with him. He was about to open it and read it immediately, but it seems his conciousness is giving up on him, since he too, fell asleep due to his lack of sleep lately. He kept it well hidden, if you’re wondering. And Kuroko indeed noticed it, but he just didn’t voice it out. He had a feeling that Akashi definitely didn’t want to talk to him about work related stuffs.

 

From Kuroko’s room, the sunlight shone through his thin curtains. Kuroko woke up unusually early due to yesterday’s early sleep with a dizzy and heavy head. His head also hurt quite a bit. He opened his window and inhaled the early morning breeze before closing it again. He figured that he might’ve been sick, since his breath is also quite heavy. He was about to go and grab a termometer, but he got more dizzy, so he just went back into his bed and curled up in his blanket.

 

On the contrary, Akashi’s morning is quite… normal. He didn’t get even a drop of rain on him yesterday, so that must be the reason for the baby bluehead’s sickness too. His mind was a bit blank when he just woke up, which is definitely not-like his usual self. But not a moment later, he was reminded about Kuroko’s notepad. Though he regretted that he fell asleep yesterday, but it couldn’t be helped.

 

Akashi grabbed the note book and sat on his bed’s side. Curiosity really drives him impatient, though his calmness managed to win through it somehow. He searched for the question list and complimenting Kuroko’s neat handwriting in silence while on it. Then he got through a few pages to find the questions that Kuroko had skipped, “Ah, found it.” His eyes widened when he read the two questions, he laughed to himself, “Never thought that it would be these kind of questions. I might’ve not been able to answer it head on too.” Yes, the emperor is hestitating on confessing his feelings.  But even so, he’s confident that he’ll be able to, when the time’s just right for a confession. Confessing on an interview wouldn’t be too fascinating wouldn’t it? Especially for someone like him. But this time, Akashi’s thinking for a plain and normal confession instead, considering the opponent’s interest doesn’t include extravagant stuffs.

 

Then the redhead decided to make a call to the said opponent just to find out that the person he’s making a call to didn’t  answer his call. Hey, who wouldn’t answer a call made by the emperor? Probably someone who wanted to die early. But the redhead wouldn’t have those kind of thoughts about the baby bluehead he was calling. Instead of those thoughts, he had a lot of worried thoughts. Since even though he could never be angry at the baby bluehead, the baby bluehead himself would always answer his calls without fail. That caught him suspicious and eager to see the boy directly to make sure, though he did concider the possibility that the boy ignored his call because of the notepad thing and stuffs, well… yeah that. Akashi decided to just find the boy anyway and hear the boy’s reasons himself. He thought of some people who might’ve just have Kuroko’s address. And that only leads to the usual group, the Generation of Miracles with their manager Momoi again, and adding Kagami in the group, plus Kuroko’s senior. So he sent a message “asking” them for Kuroko’s address, which is just practically the same as demanding for it knowing the redhead.

 

To: Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki, Kagami Taiga, Aida Riko

From: Akashi Seijuurou

Subject: Address

Send me Kuroko’s address.

 

Simple and short. Not more than one minute, all of them had already sent Kuroko’s address to the redhead. Well, we can probabily see their reactions upon reading the redhead’s message. Kise also sent a request for hiding the fact that he took selfies in a photo booth which Akashi ignored. Some of them also asked if there’s anything wrong concerning Kuroko. They too, were ignored by the redhead. Not wasting time to immediately pay the baby bluehead a visit.. and talk, since he had made his preparation for the visit like taking a shower, get dressed, and ate breakfast from after he called Kuroko. He called his driver to drive him to the address Akashi received. It’s actually not that far from his house, so he got there within appoximately 20 minutes, maybe. He didn’t expect that the baby bluehead’s house is actually quite close yet he still didn’t notice, so it did surprised him a little. Kuroko, unlike the others, really has the fondness of doing things out of his expectations, not in a bad way, definitely in a good way.

 

When the redhead is finally standing in front of the baby bluehead’s front door, he knocked twice. Waited for an answer, but no one did. So he looked into the baby bluehead’s mailbox to find the spare key. Kuroko once told Akashi in middle school, that he would always put a spare key inside his mailbox if, I said if, the redhead needed anything from him. Once he found the key, he unlocked the door and helped himself into the house. Kuroko’s interior isn’t that interesting, but it fits the owner’s image very much, again with the word simple, but another word which is comfy. It gives the feeling of warmth as soon as you pass through the door. Akashi tried calling out the owner, as it seems like the owner isn’t around, “Kuroko?” No answers, though. He remembered that Momoi’s reply was followed by which room is Kuroko’s bedroom, plus explanation that says Kuroko once told her about it. Which made the redhead suspicious though. He made a mental note to ask more about it to the pink haired lady later, because right now, he has better things to take care of first.

 

Akashi knocked thrice to the said room and gently opened the door, then quietly entered the room. There he found Kuroko in the said room sleeping on his bed. He walked slowly towards the baby bluehead cautiously. He then decided to wake the sleeping boy up, seeing that the said boy is having a hard time breathing. Kuroko was panting heavily and his face was quite red. He shook the boy whilst whispering his name, “Kuroko.. Wake up, Kuroko..” Kuroko slowly woke up and his eyes fluttered open gently. He looked at his side to find out who woke him up, but his eyes are still a bit blurry so he tried to make a guess from how he was shook with gentle hands and the red hair the person has, “Akashi..kun..?” Then his blurriness lifted up just at the right moment to see the redhead smiled as he answered, “Yes, Kuroko?”

Kuroko blinked as he slowly sat up, “Why is Akashi-kun here? More like, how did you get here? I’m sure I hadn’t told you about my address..?”

The redhead chuckled, “I’m sorry, but I had the others tell me your address. And I think it was a good decision since it seems that you’ve caught a fever?” he leaned forward to press his forehead to the other’s to check the temperature. The redhead pushed Kuroko to lie down on the bed again after he felt that the baby bluehead is burning.

“Yes, it seems so.” Kuroko shrugged and let out small cough.

“Have you eaten? I believe not, but I’m sure you woke up this morning once.”

“No, I haven’t. How did you know I woke up once?”

“Had the feeling that you did.” Kuroko rolled his eyes, which Akashi ignored, “Anyway, I’ll borrow your kitchen and make you something for breakfast. Do you have anything in the fridge?”

“… I didn’t know that you could cook. But if it’s ingredients you need, there should be some. You could use anything you need.”

“Good. You should lie down for now and rest. I’ll wake you up if you fell asleep later after I’m done.” He said as he stood up and walked to the door after Kuroko said okay to him. He was about to close the door again, but he turned back to Kuroko, “And yes, I can cook. That was quite rude of you.” He let out a small laugh before he finally closed the door and went to the kitchen. Kuroko relaxed himself again, trying to think of nothing. His eyes slowly closed and fell back into a light sleep.

 

In the kitchen, indeed the redhead found some ingredients he could use. He thought of a simple breakfast out of the ingredients available. But thinking that the baby bluehead had always ate so few, he made more than a simple breakfast he first thought of. In the end, he made quite a lot but not too much for the baby bluehead to consume. Well actually, it should still be in the range of what you call a simple Japanese breakfast, because it really is what you usually eat for a traditional Japanese breakfast.

 

Akashi prepared lettuce and tomato with sesame dressing, pickles like radish, cucumber and eggplant. Adding kamaboko, and finally makes the main part of the dish. While making the miso soup and broiling the fish, he cooked a bowl of rice. The miso soup is normal too if you’d ask, just miso soup with tofu, wakame, and green onion. Finally, he made green tea as the beverage. He took a tray and placed them in an elegant manner of arrangement. He brought the tray as gracefully as ever towards the room. He knocked twice informing that he’s about to enter the room. Kuroko’s asleep though, so obviously there was no answer as he entered the room with the tray on one of his hands, perfectly balanced without any trouble, as the other turned the doorknob and with a little force gently pushing the door open.

 

Akashi placed the tray with the still hot and warm meal on the table near the sleeping Kuroko. The redhead shook Kuroko gently. The baby bluehead’s eyes slowly opened up. As he tried to sit up, he felt the redhead helped him. The redhead informed, “The breakfast is done, make sure to finish it all.” He said as he took the tray and placed it with the tray’s legs so that it’ll stand still on Kuroko’s lap with Kuroko’s legs in between the tray’s legs.

Kuroko eyed the so said breakfast, “Akashi-kun, I don’t think I can eat all of these.”

“You will eat it all, I assure you this isn’t too much for you to handle.”

“I believe you’re aware that I’m a little eater.”

“And that is exactly why I made all of these for you.”

Kuroko turned to glare at the redhead, which only made the redhead smirked.

“Will you eat it yourself, or do you need help on it?” The redhead said as his hand reached out to grab the chopsticks.

Kuroko hurriedly grabbed the chopsticks faster than him though, “No, I believe I could manage to eat them myself. But thank you for your offer and for making me breakfast too.”

Akashi hummed with a smile as Kuroko started eating. The redhead let him eat in silence. But not half of the breakfast was eaten, Kuroko had stopped to speak, “Akashi-kun, I don’t think I can eat more than what I have.”

“You’re saying that you couldn’t eat my homemade cooking?”

“No, of course I can. In fact, your cooking is delicious.”

“Then eat it all, I’ll feed you if it’s necessary.”

“I believe I’ve said that I don’t need you to feed me. Even so, I don’t think I could handle it much more.”

The redhead sighed as he took the tray and placed it on the table. He felt a bit dissapointed because Kuroko didn’t finish all of his homemade cooking. Though Akashi didn’t show it, or at least tried to not show it, Kuroko sensed it and panicked. He thought that maybe the redhead thought that his homemade cooking wasn’t to his taste though certainly, Kuroko had said that it was delicious. Well, delicious doesn’t meant that it’s towards someone’s liking, so he straighten it out, “I loved it, and I would appreciate it again if I could finish it as my lunch.”

The redhead felt his heart brightens slightly as he smiled at the baby bluehead, “Of course.” He stood up, “Kuroko, I’ll get your medicine for you. Where do you usually keep it?”

“Ah, it’s in the second drawer next to the stove.”

“Okay.” He walked to the said drawer and brought more water for Kuroko to drink the medicine.

 

Akashi passed the medicine to Kuroko, and while the baby bluehead drunk his medicine, he went to get a wet towel and a bowl filled with water to compress Kuroko’s head. He folded the towel neatly and soaked it into the water. Then he twisted it to release some water carefully so that the water will go into the bowl again. He placed it gently on Kuroko’s forehead. That made Kuroko commented, “You’re good at this, Akashi-kun.”

The redhead chuckled, “Get some rest.” He said as he poked the baby bluehead’s cheek.

Kuroko pouted as he pulled his blanket. Then he turned his body so that his back is facing Akashi, “I understand.”

The redhead waited until Kuroko fell asleep again before he went outside to buy more ingredients for dinner. He also made sure to lock the door and brought the spare key with him.

 

Kuroko woke up again in the afternoon. He sat up as he took the towel off his forehead and looked around just to find out that he’s alone, he looked at the clock, “It’s still 1 PM..? Has Akashi-kun gone home already?” Kuroko saw a note from the red head next to him for a reminder, “Finish your lunch and drink your medicine.” The baby bluehead did as written before he lied back on his bed. Now that he think of it, the room somehow looked more spacious since Akashi left his room. Kuroko thought to himself as he covered his face into the blanket again, “Come on, it’s just that Akashi-kun went home. And it’s not like being alone is a rare occurance.” But really, he just suddenly felt lonely all over again. He tried his best to fall asleep again. You know how it feels to have a fever, you somehow doesn’t have the feeling to get up. And all you want to do is to sleep.

 

After awhile of sleep, he felt something cold on his forehead. It feels nice, but that only means that someone is inside his room. Just who, he wondered as he slowly woke up. He saw the color red from the edge of his eyes, so he turned to find out that he had guessed correctly. Akashi had got back after his grocery shopping, “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Kuroko tried to shake his head without slipping the cold object on his forehead which he soon recognise as another wet towel the redhead placed as a replacement, “No, it’s okay.”

“It seems you did what I wrote for you, well done.” He said as his hand ruffled the baby bluehead’s usual bed hair.

“Akashi-kun, I thought you went home already.” The baby bluehead questioned.

“What made you think that I’d left you? I just went to the supermarket to buy more ingredients.” He made a confused look.

“No, I just thought that maybe you have something to do.” He felt relieved.

“Hmm, even if I do, I think I would rather take care of you than to follow my schedule.”

“Akashi-kun, what time is it now?”

“It’s 5 PM already. Are you hungry?”

“Not really, I’m just wondering if my temperature had went down or maybe the opposite.”

Then the redhead leaned forward to press his forehead to Kuroko’s again to check, but not long after it had pressed, Kuroko pushed Akashi softly so that he would move back, “You could’ve use the termometer, Akashi-kun…” He trailed on his words as he thought and looked away, “I bet if I didn’t have a fever, my face would’ve turned red.”

“The termometer would take around 2 minutes to fetch.”

“… It’s not really a hassle to fetch a termometer for 2 minutes, really.”

“Well, your temperature seems to fall down a little. You should be fine with more rest later.”

“Okay.”

Akashi then remembered something, “Kuroko, I heard that sweating is good for fevers too.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, and I think brain games can make you sweat too. Should we play chess or something?”

“I have cards with me. And if we’re going to play chess, there should be an old chessboard in the living room. There’s a box with the chessboard in it next to the TV.”

“Where are the cards?”

“The cards are in this drawer.” He pointed at the drawer next to him at his other side.

“Then we’ll play with the cards first. I’ll get the chessboard when we’re tired with the cards.” He said as he stroll to get the cards, “Poker, blackjack, or what?” He turned his head to Kuroko with this challanging smirk on his face.

“Let’s go through it one by one. Why don’t we start with poker?” He returned the redhead’s smirk.

“Okay, then poker it is. But in the end, I’m going to win all of them.” His smirk never leaving his face.

“You won’t know, Akashi-kun. I’m good at blackjack, you see.” He had yet to let go his smirk too.

And so they went on and played until when they were playing old maid, they heard a stomach rumbling, which apparently, was Kuroko’s stomach. Akashi just chuckled as the baby bluehead felt embarassed, “We’ll stop after this game. Then I’ll go cook us dinner, okay?”

“It’s not funny, Akashi-kun. Please stop laughing.”

“Yes, yes. Now hurry up and pick a card. We have to fill that stomach of yours as soon as possible.” A faint sound indicating that he’s holding back his laughter could still be heard. Kuroko just rolled his eyes then picked a card. And in the end of the game, Akashi did win all of their games and finally went to the kitchen to cook dinner. Kuroko was pretty much sulking in the dining room while he waited for the dinner.

 

After Akashi finished cooking, he brought two servings of curry rice; one for him, and one for Kuroko. He smiled at Kuroko whose eyes are currently sparkling at the sight of the curry rice in front of him. It seems like he waited for this since he learned that Akashi’s a good cook from today’s breakfast. The redhead sat across the baby bluehead. They both clapped their hands and said their gratitudes in unison with their eyes closed, “Thank you for  the food.” Then they opened their eyes again then looked at each other and smiled. After they broke their eye contact, they ate their curry rice. They enjoyed each other’s company as they ate in silence.

 

After Akashi finished eating, he placed his dirty plate in the sink then sat back across the baby bluehead and patiently waited for the other to finish his serving. Which is pretty obvious that Kuroko is already full, so whilst he didn’t show it, Akashi said with a bitter feeling in his chest, “You don’t have to finish it if you’re full already.”

Kuroko looked at Akashi in the eye, “No, i insist. I don’t want to waste your cooking, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi smiled knowing that nothing will work against the baby bluehead’s insistence, “Oh, and thank you for complementing my cooking.” The redhead continued as he scratched his pinkishly tinted cheek softly, “It’s actually my first time cooking for someone else. I’d only been cooking for myself so I know it’s edible, but I didn’t mind about the taste. So, thank you.”

Kuroko can feel his heart pounded, “Thank you for letting me be the first then.” He said as his own cheeks turned a bit pinkish too, thanks to the fever, it was covered again.

In the end Kuroko managed to finish it. They then went back to Kuroko’s room after the baby bluehead drank his medicince.

 

Back in Kuroko’s room, this time, Akashi sticked a compress to the baby bluehead’s forehead so that it won’t fall off his forehead. And so they talked about how often they played basketball since they graduated. After that, they talked about how their works are going for them. Then about their painful yet nostalgic times in Teikou, though they decided to cut off in the middle, since it will just make the air gloomy. And when the redhead saw the clock, he said at the sick baby bluehead, “Kuroko, I think you should rest now. I’ll stay here and wait for you to fall asleep.”

Kuroko nodded as he saw the time, “Hmm, okay.”

The baby bluehead obediently followed Akashi’s advice and fell asleep not long after that. Akashi watched the sleeping Kuroko silently. After awhile, he thought of going home. Then he remembered his first purpose of coming all the way here, but then again, he could’ve just come back here tomorrow. He was just about to stand, but after he lifted one of his knees, he looked at how peaceful the baby bluehead’s sleeping again and thought to himself, “A little won’t hurt, right?” Then he stood and leaned down to kiss the baby bluehead’s forehead. After his lips parted from the baby bluehead’s forehead, he turned to leave. But he heard a rustling sound, and when he looked back, apparently it’s Kuroko. Though the half-asleep baby bluehead didn’t notice the kiss, he noticed that Akashi’s about to leave, so he grabbed the redhead’s wrist as soon as Akashi was about to take a step. The redhead turned to look at the feverish Kuroko, and said worrily, “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

There was a pause before the half-asleep Kuroko spoke, “Where are you going? Are you leaving?”

“Well, I was about to go home but… Is anything wrong?”

Another pause, “Akashi-kun, do you dislike being here?”

“No, of course not.” The redhead answered immediately.

“Then why are you going home?”

“Because it’s late?” He started to get confused.

“Then Akashi-kun, won’t you be here when I’m awake later? Please stay here. Don’t.. leave me.. alone..” He fell asleep again and almost fell off his bed. If Akashi didn’t catch him in time he would’ve though.

In the end, Kuroko wouldn’t let go of the redhead’s hand even in his sleep. And Akashi decided to stay over throughout the night. He slept with his arms as his pillow at the side of Kuroko’s bed, with their hands linked.

 

In the next morning, it seems that Kuroko is the first one to wake up. The first thing he did after waking up was to pull off the compress and touched his forehead. He felt that his fever had gone and his temperature is back to normal. When he looked at his left, he was startled to see the lying redhead and finally noticed that Akashi’s right hand is still holding hands with his left. His cheeks showed the embarassed pinkish color. He started to calm down when he noted that Akashi’s still asleep. So he ran through the redhead’s hair wihout any second thoughts. It felt nice, really. He thought for a bit, about why Akashi had stayed over. Then he came to the conclusion after a few seconds of thought that he had Akashi stayed over because he unconciously asked the redhead to. Well, he didn’t remember the part when he was half-awake last night. But he guessed correctly anyways, so who cares. He whispered quietly under his breath, “I love you, Akashi-kun.” He was surprised of what he said himself, his right hand that was running through the redhead’s hair immediately stopped. And was about to pull back his hand, but making another surprise for the baby bluehead, was that Akashi had catched his right wrist. Then a pair of red eyes met his baby blue eyes. “Akashi-kun, you’re already awake?” He hoped that the redhead didn’t hear him just now, “You should’ve told me or just signal me that you’re awa―”

“Kuroko,” the redhead cutted.

There was a slight pause before Kuroko answered, “Yes?” He could feel that his chest started pounding, afraid that he was caught confessing.

“Was what you said true?”

Another pause, then Kuroko sighed helplessly. Well, that confirms that the redhead had heard him, “Yes, it’s true. I’m sorry, I have been in love with you since our school years.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“It’s just because. And you’ve read my note too, right? You should’ve figured out too, because you’re sharp.”

“Yes, I’ve read the notebook. I wasn’t certain at first, but now I am. And now I know that you’re not that sharp aren’t you? Or maybe you just weren’t thinking?”

Kuroko got confused, “What are you saying?”

“Kuroko, I believe you remembered your questions, including the skipped ones, no?”

“Yes, I do remember your interview’s questions, but why?”

“Then won’t you ask me the questions?”

Kuroko thought. Well, first thing is that the redhead found out his feelings, so it won't hurt, won’t it? Then again, he doesn’t have any reasons to refuse afterall. And Kuroko decided to ask it in one go, “Do you have someone you like? Is there anyone you want to see right now? In the second question, someone you miss is okay too, it's literally quite similar or even the same.”

“Well this is convenient, now I don’t have to answer two times.” he chuckled, ”That person is you, Kuroko.” He smiled at the surprised Kuroko and shrugged, “Well, we’ve met for the interview, so it was granted already though.”

Akashi stared at the stunned baby bluehead. He waved his hands in front of Kuroko’s face while calling out to him, “Kuroko―, anytime now, Kuroko.” The baby bluehead finally snapped out of his daze, “Ah, I’m sorry, Akashi-kun. I… I was surprised that you returned my feelings.”

“Hmm, you know, I’ve loved you since our school years too.”

Kuroko was again surprised, “Really?”

“Yeah. Now I’m starting to wonder why I haven’t confessed to you until now.”

“Well, I haven’t confessed to you until just now too.”

The two looked at each other, and decided to laugh it off.

“So, Kuroko. Why don’t we have our first date?” The redhead smiled as he invited Kuroko.

The baby bluehead smiled too, “Of course, last time wasn’t count as a date was it?”

“I’ll count it as one, but this, is finally our official first date since we got together.”

“Okay, if you say so. Where should we go today?”

“We’ll think of that later. We should prepare ourself first.”

“Oh yeah, then you should go back first.”

“Okay,  I’ll come and pick you up later.”

“Yes, Akashi-kun.”

They smiled as Akashi left to get ready, and Kuroko had already started to prepare himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of making an extra  
> the extra would be filled with their date, but i'm not sure when i would write it  
> i'm still working on it's references though  
> thank you for reading! reviews are very most welcomed!!  
> by the way, what i meant by preparing, it includes the shower, breakfast, and stuffs~


End file.
